Love and Lies
by TiffaIrishGirl
Summary: Bella is actually a wizard...and so is a few others not originally known to be. An older sister to Harry, she has kept much from Edward...but apparently so has he. Fate as entwined them all in the battle against Voldermort and the Vultari.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Basic Story beginning intro to this fanfic:**

**(PS to those of you who have read, waited and perhaps forgotten my other fanfics, I am sorry for the extreme delay on them. I have since gone back to college and have found less time for such things I love doing. However Christmas break is soon upon us and I feel the creative juices running again as they should as I'm changing my major to Graphic Arts and I've just started working on my photography seriously. I hope to start on my actual books again soon and these fanfics help get my brain flowing in the right direction. Thank you for your patience and feel free to review if you wish…I do take them into consideration when writing my stories)**

** Bella Marie-Swan Potter is the older sister of Harry James Potter-by ten months. She has grown up with Charlie Swan – a wizard who chooses to live as a muggle and in fact doesn't use his wand that often but never leaves it as home. He enjoys his life as Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, WA but when Dumbledore asks him to take in Bella – his goddaughter when she survives the attack of Voldermort at just a toddler age. He does so without a question. **

**She then goes to Hogwarts at age eleven. She helps her brother fight Voldermort but at age sixteen…before her sixth year (Harry's fifth) she heads back to Forks, WA. Wizards are dropping out of **

**sight all over the place and in the last battle between them and Voldermort (in the graveyard), somehow Cedric (I'll allow that Cedric and Edward look alike but we are going off the book stories for the most part so there will be no claim between the too in the story) does a spell of protection on Bella—no one in the graveyard—besides her brother—remembers her at first (for a year time)…so to continue the protection Bella moves back to Forks and meets the love of her life….then its time to head back to Hogwarts….(skipped a year so she's now a sixth year like her brother—though she's seventeen…she takes advance classes alongside regular six years)…but now that Dumbledore knows about vampires such as the Cullens…he's prepared to use them especially when he finds out they are actually all past students of Hogwarts but having been turned in vampires their wands were taken away from them as due to certain laws though some vampire/witches don't follow those laws (such as those under Voldermort)…however now that Dumbledore is back in the good…well decently good graces of the ministry…he can have the laws changed for the Cullens as they have more than proven themselves. However they are sworn to oath to use their powers to only protect hogwarts and the children within it. **

**The stories (years 0ne-Five) are very similar to those originally written by JK Rowling…this story continues at the HP story when they arrive at Hogwarts (or rather slightly before). I do not like to change her great stories more than necessary but Sirius hasn't died and this sixth year will be different because it will be hard to write about a story isolating HP during his Half-Blood Prince moments and still have Bella be telling the story as she does in the Twilight stories as she will be in this one. From the Twilight side, she obviously spent more time in Forks her 1-11 years and during the summers…so we're going to have said that the Cullens were even more of newcomers to Forks and they were the ones that came in the middle of the school while she had started back in Forks at the beginning of the year…still awkward but not as much so. She, therefore, had a chance to become even closer to Jake before Edward shows up…however from where Stephanie Meyer goes from there in her first book and into the second when he leaves…except it wasn't a birthday celebration because Bella won't turn 18 until during this year (because of the age necessity and I don't want her toooo much older than her school mates in Hogwarts. So Edward leaves…she's in a slump but in a way is glad because she would have to leave her family anyway when school starts.**

**Written in third person but from Bella's point of view…. I am more able to write in such a manner then first person. Names familiar to the world is property of either Stephanie Meyer and her wonderful Twilight series or JK Rowling and her Harry Potter series. I claim no rights to their original works or any pieces of it that are in this fan fic. Any mistakes are my own. There are similar wordings and phrases to hold onto the original personality of the original character as written by the authors. Please note the usage of such was originally used by the above mentioned authors and I do not mean to plagiarize their work.**

**Chapter ONE : **_**Pain and Moving On**_

She could not believe that such her family, most of all, Edward had left her. She kept reliving the moment when just a mere drop of her blood was exposed to poor Jasper at the summer celebration. She hadn't even gotten a chance to assure him that she was okay, her gentle usually calming new brother so affected. It all happened in slow motion in her head as it seemed to happen in real life. Though as both vampires had superfast speed of movement, she knew that it had not happened slowly but in one instant a stupid paper cut—the one lie—her clumsiness—that hadn't been a lie caused so much pain for all of them. And now they were gone and she just wasn't sure of what Edward had said before he had left her that last time. Part of her, a small, very small part held onto the belief that he had lied as she had. That what he had said was an act to push her away.

But this was a small part of her and she could not help but listen to the very much bigger part of her hurt soul that screamed that what he had said was true and all the rest had been a lie. That he did not love me…

Bella let go of the tear in her eye…

"Oh Bella," Charlie's soft caring but no-nonsense voice pushed into her reverie and self-pity. Her godfather wiped the tear away and cupped her cheeks. "If Edward ever shows his face…" he shook his head and held in his anger as Bella flinched. "Dumbledore is here Bella, to take you to the Weasley's," Charile said, sighing eternally when Bella just stared blankly at him. "Bella! Dumbledore is here." He said with more force and the most injured set of emerald eyes met his. He had gotten use to the muggle version of Bella, her original self looked so much like his cousin Lily that his heart broke even more so at such the depressed look in eyes he had seen so much joy in…both Bella herself and Lily.

"Dumbledore?" a small smile grew in place. She reminded herself that she would get to see her other family soon. And that she would have had to leave Edward anyway, though she had been hoping to come up with a way to tell him before now and perhaps once he got around the lies she had told to protect her identity and therefore in extension to those she loved back in the wizarding world that they could have worked something out. However that chance never came… and she must move on. Burying her pain, she pasted her smile on and went into the small kitchen where Dumbledore waited.

"Ms. Potter, are you ready?" Dumbledore had aged since she had last seen him, and it seemed as if the twinkle in his eye were dimming. He held out his arm and she gasped at the sight of his blackened hand. "Ah, yes well we've all had a busy summer." He pointedly looked at the scar left on her arm by James at the end of last school year.

"Yes," she said simply. He nodded and suddenly she was whisked through an endless realm to finally where she crashed landed next to Dumbledore at the Weasley's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Change in Bella's age, slightly…she's exactly a year older then Harry. It's easier to calculate and makes more sense…plus it adds a connection to the birthdate.**

**Chapter 2: **_**Reunion**_

She was not surprised to see Dumbledore wink off again without a pause in actions. It was dark outside but she saw the lights in the Weasley's house glowing in the distance and for now the pain and hurt of the rejection of the Cullens…especially _him_ went on the back burner and she smiled…for this family had been as much as family to her and Harry as ever there were any since she had been twelve…

The first year of her schooling had been one she chose not to remember often…she'd been just as awkward then as she was now and didn't know how to communicate her feelings towards others. Charlie had raised her, with her Godmother Renee-a muggle herself, as a muggle…preferring to keep the secret as Harry's guardians had. However Charlie and Renee's reasoning had been out of pure protection and love for their young goddaughter and not hatred of everything magic as the Dudley's secret had been. When she had turned 11 and her owl had arrived, Charlie had set her down and explained as best as one can to a shocked girl who has just found out the real reason her parents had died and that cousin Harry whom she had visited a few times in England was actually brother Harry—and that they shared the same scar on their forehead for the very same terrible reason. It was a little shocking to say the least but they'd gone to Diagon Alley and she had started her life as a witch.

Afraid of catching too much attention and a dreadfully shy girl to begin with, she had kept to herself and hadn't met a single friend during her first year as a Gryffindor. Then her brother arrived and with it the dangers of Professor Quirrel…from then on she had had friends…and enemies…but the friends definitely out weight anybody else…especially since one of those friends was a brother….

"Bella!" Ginny's voice broke into Bella's reflections on her past and suddenly she was engulfed by bright red hair.

"We've missed you sorely."

"So much has happened since you've been gone."

"Be glad you weren't at school last year."

…. "Bella." Harry's voice broke through the Weasley's and she caught his green eyes staring quietly at her with that same serious smile he usually wore—as Hagrid would say… "These are hard times."

"Harry." She said just as seriously and realized at that moment that it had grown awfully quiet…even after years of being in the spotlight, Bella still didn't like being the center of attention.

"Come on Ginny and everyone, let's leave Harry and Bella a chance to catch up," Mrs. Weasley said after giving Bella one last squeeze on her shoulder in Molly's quiet affectionate way.

Harry and Bella hugged tightly, a year full of emotion and the fact they almost lost each other in that time frame was in that hug. Being shorter than Harry though slightly older, she laid her head on his shoulder and couldn't help the quiet tears that ran down her cheeks. She had almost lost her brother…so much of her family was in danger all the time she wondered when and if they would ever get a break. Her thoughts sidetracked to the Cullens and though they had hurt her, she truly hoped they were well. It was one thing to live without them in her life but to live a life without them, Harry, the Weasleys or others at all in this world was unthinkable. So she pulled back, determined to be strong for the fight ahead. "You've grown," she let out in a shocked voice, realized her little brother was growing into a fine young man—she giggled inwardly – for pete sakes Bella, just because you're an old soul doesn't mean you need to think like one.

Harry's cheeks tinged pink but then smiled, "So have you. How's it been Bells?"

"Oh you know."

"Yea I do…sorry they left Bells, I know you hoped to find a way for it all to work."

Bella nodded then abruptly changed the subject. They talked about the safe topic that didn't have to do with vampires, Voldermort, Vultari or anything else that started with a V….Quidditch.

"I'm captain this year and I'm holding re-trials for the whole team to set it up for the best possible chances to win. We'll be glad to have you back on the team this year Bells."

They were sitting on Harry's bed, the Weasley's down below with Hermione playing some sort of muggle game that Mr. Weasley had brought home. Hermione was winning…but as she had been raised muggle born, this was not a surprise. It allowed Harry and Bella a chance to catch up.

Bella smiled focusing back on what Harry had just said. On a broom was one area where she wasn't a klutz and she made an excellent chaser or beater—and as Ginny was Chaser, she would try out for the beater position left open by the Weasley twins. She sure missed the freedom of the broom and the fun of the game. "I'll definitely be at the tryouts."

"Good—can't wait." Harry smiled and Bella let a smile come through herself. She sure had missed this family…especially her brother.

That night, screams from both the Potters were heard that night in the house. Bella's tears and screams quieted even before Hermione had a chance to shake the girl awake. Her tears the only sign left of her distress.

"Oh luv," Hermione murmured quietly wishing she could give those that pained Bella a good punch and talking to. To see her friends in pain happened enough in the wizarding world. It shouldn't have happened while involving people Bella had loved and cared for deeply.

**Well I had planned to at least get them to Hogwarts but one must not rush things and I have class only six hours from now and still need to get some sleep in. Please review if you wish. I hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Some Secrets Revealed**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been a busy bunch of days. Apt's power went out; we had to stay elsewhere for the night with none of our personal effects and finishing up the semester. This is the last week of classes and only have two exams next week. Then time for a lovely holiday. Hope everyone's winter (or summer depending on what side of the equator you're on) is going well. Only 16 days till Christmas. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews so far. Much appreciated.**

Bella adjust her robes again, she hadn't worn them for over a year and they were a strange adjustment. Luckily she had used her wand occasionally—having been taught by Dumbledore to confuse the ministry's underage tag on her by a spell that Charlie had to perform because the spell didn't block its own usage. Charlie would do it occasionally so she could study while away from the Hogwarts. Since Charlie or anyone in the wizarding world hadn't known she was in danger until after it was all over, Charlie hadn't expanded the spell and she hadn't risked alerting the ministry she was back in Forks and therefore the possibility of alerting the Death Eaters and Voldermort. She hadn't planned on it getting as bad as it had with James, but the Cullens had saved her and it had worked out okay. Though she had to tell Charlie and of course Dumbledore when she'd been in the hospital. Dumbledore had been amazed by the vampire family. Of course he knew of vampires that were similar to them, some were even magical, having been granted back their wands after proving their "vegetarian" status. However Dumbledore hadn't said anything to them. Their magical world was a secret, technically the Cullens were muggles and she had yet to say yes to Edward's marriage proposal…the way she would have been allowed to pass on her secret.

Even with the spell to allow her to try to keep up with her studies. With everything that had happen, she hadn't done a good job doing so. She didn't mind…too much…being the in the sixth year with Harry and the lot. She loved them all and did not have many friends from her own year at school.

The train slowed and the nerves tumbled insider her belly.

"Bells?" Harry grabbed her hand, his green eyes reflecting their concern as well as their tiredness.

"Just nervous," she managed to choke out.

He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back allowing a small smile of thanks to form. "Come on Bells, we're home."

Bells smiled. Her heart breaking because this was Harry's home, where he found those who cared for him and loved him. Dursleys were a mean and cruel family and she wished she could take him away but Dumbledore had told her long ago that it was the only place he was truly protected away from Hogwarts. She wished they could have both grown up with Charlie. Hogwarts was her home for her while she was at school but so was Forks…especially when a certain family was there.

Determined to allow herself to move on she tried to erase the memories, for now, at least. Today she was back in Hogwarts and with her friends she had had since she'd been twelve. Approaching the carriages she grabbed Harry's arm in alarm. "Um Harry what are those?"

The skeleton like horse-like animals stomped their feet and one of them pushed its noise out to Bella. She crowded close to Harry.

"It's a Thestral Bells, according to Luna we can see them because we've…um…seen death," Harry's voice ended sadly and Bells nodded. She had been pulled into the graveyard by being tricked by Crouch Jr. while he was Polly juiced into Professor Moody. Since she had also almost died by Voldermort that night long ago he had needed her blood as well. She had seen Cedric die. It was actually what had first made Edward catch her eye. He had seemed so like Cedric and it had shocked her at first. However she hadn't compared them as similar since that first day.

"Oh, such kind creatures to be seen in such a bad light," she murmured as she lifted a hand and patted the Thestral on the muzzle.

"Yeah I know."

"Come on Bells-Harry. We're the last carriage," Ron yelled out from atop the carriage.

**A/N: Please remember there has to be similar parts to a story of a fan fiction from the prementioned published authors. Please excuse the similar wording….remembering the original ideas came from JK Rowling.**

The new kid on the block was getting old. Luckily she had only been gone one year and having been on the Quidditch team in the past, she had a relatively good reputation…at least within some of the schools outside of Slytherin. After the sorting of the new class, it quieted down in preparation for Dumbledore's usual speech.

"As you might have noticed by the searching at the entrances of the castle, we have increased the security levels of Hogwarts. A safe school but as recent events have transpired to need this increase of security we have to ensure the safety of you our students. You were searched because once a student, such as yourselves, who called this school their home, as many of you do, became something so evil many fear to speak his name. His birth name, the name he went by here at the school was Tom Riddle. Many of you know him by another name." He grew quiet; you could hear a pin drop in the hall.

"I ask that you follow these extended rules that our professors have been advised of and will remind you of. You have been introduced to the additional guards. There is also another group of people I have invited to the school this year. They are actually past students of the school. They are an amazing family. An unusual one. Join me in welcoming them. Two of them will be joining our staff…"

Her sensors went up at the word family and unusual. Her breath stopping as she waited for him to finish the introduction.

Dumbledore sought out her eyes, nodded unperceptively and she felt her messed up emotions take hold.

"Bells?" Harry handed her a note one of their owls dropped off while she'd been staring up at the front.

_Bella-_

_I am sorry I did not get to warn you of their arrival beforehand. But after I found out about the Cullens and then their past that even you didn't know, I had to invite them to join the protection force of Hogwarts. You and Harry have done so much to protect this place; I am bringing in some help. And knowing what they will do to protect you, I know that this school will be in good hands. I ask that Harry and –_

She glanced up at Harry. Ron and Hermione were looking at them curiously too. So she allowed them all to finish reading it with her.

_I ask that Harry and you keep up DA. They have done much good with the students with the group. The Room of Requirement has been cleaned up and can be used again. I know my professors this year have your best interests at heart but it does not hurt to have extra studying in times like these. _

_Back to the reason of this note. I was just able to get the permission of the ministry before the welcome back dinner. When you told me about the Cullens, I recognized the name of a story I have heard about some of our wizards and witches from the past. Your Cullens are actually alumni of Hogwarts Bella. They were taken away their wands respectively when they became vampires. It is an automatic thing done. As you know some evil vampires that have been witches and wizards keep them in disregard to the ministry. But the Cullens, with their past and protection of you recently have proven themselves in regards of their wizarding status. So they have been given their wands back…_

"They're wizards!" Ron interrupted the note reading, though luckily remembering enough to keep his voice down to a whisper.

"Shhh Ron, let us finish, they are about to announce their presence to the rest of the school," Hermione mumbled. Dumbledore was doing his usual delaying tactic while waiting for them to finish and understand what was happening. "Let her finish."

… _I have not told them of your connection to the school. I know they left Forks for a reason that is between you and them. I'll allow you to tell them the truth if you wish. They know of the Potters and what has been going on but not who your identity is outside of this school. Apparently the block on mind reading that happens between you and Edward is a wizarding thing. Though I am not sure if that is the full reason for the mind blocking. Nevertheless, I am getting ahead of myself. You looked differently to them in the muggle world. So they will not recognize you that way. Again it is up to you. But please remember they are here as part of your protection and also to relearn their full wizarding skills. It might be beneficial to let them know the real you. But I will leave that up to you. _

_P.S. I am keeping the Cullen's secret, please do the same._

The signature was of course from Dumbledore and after they read it, it bursted into a little flame and turned itself into a little tidbit for the owl that had brought the note. Bella's owl she realized. A twin to Harry's Hedwig, Harmony was a slightly bigger but just as snow white of an owl as her brother. Bella hadn't seen her owl since she'd left. Apparently Harmony had missed her too because instead of flying off again. She stayed around, though pecked at Bella reminding her to let Dumbledore know they had finished the letter. Her brain was running a mile a minute. The Cullens were part of the wizarding world? At first she had wondered about keeping the secret. How can you keep the fact they were witches and wizards from the students and teachers at Hogwarts. But then she realized he had meant the fact they were vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Where is **_**He?**_

Her tears were threatening but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. They had just left her. They had been gone for so long. She hadn't even seen Edward lately, not that she had done anything stupid since the jump off the cliff just before Dumbledore had picked her up.

"Please welcome Dr and Mrs Cullen. Dr. Cullen has been practicing in the muggle world for many years. He hasn't used magic in awhile because of natural gifts given to him, he hasn't needed to. Mrs Cullen will be helping in Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage." A tear lost her hold in her eye and traced down her cheek as Esme and Carlisle walked to their spots at the Professors' table. She looked away because she didn't want them to see her emotion at seeing them.

"There are five…"

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but sadly one has not been able to join us due to a muggle law, we are trying to get him back," Carlisle spoke up quietly and Bella looked up sharply. Looking as Esme squeezed Carlisle's arm in comfort.

Dumbledore looked at the Cullens and then quickly glanced her way, she caught his eye. But following his usual impenetrable self, he pressed on. "I am sorry to hear that, I hope things work out soon. These students have been studying in our sister American institution, Salem Witches Academy. Though their age is higher, as other students have had issues in the past, so have they, so they are entering into the sixth year. I hope you welcome them. We have used their classification at Salem to place them into their schools here at Hogwarts. They will all be placed into Gryffindor. I am sure that the House of Gryffindor will welcome the four, and hopefully soon five, students that will be studying here with us this year. Welcome Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

The Gryffindor table erupted in a bunch of cheers mostly because they were a curious bunch and figured if the newbies felt welcome they would find out about them more. Four pale people walked into the hall, their dark robes flowing around them. They looked just as beautiful as they had when they left. With their flowing robes and their natural vampire flowing walk, they seemed to float above the ground. However she noticed they seemed nervous and quiet. Alice actually looked like she had been crying recently and Bella had the urge to run up and give her a large hug. Bella had never seen the young woman so upset, well at least not when Bella was in great pain herself. _Was it Edward? What was wrong?_

The questions erupted inside her and it took all her strength to not run up to those she had called her family. Even more so as they took their seats near her. As soon as Jasper sat down, he glanced up sharply at her. At first she thought it was her scent he recognized. Considering how he had been the last time she had seen him. But his eyes were that wonderful golden color they held and she noticed he didn't look like he was in pain…at least not as he had been. Instead he looked concerned at her and she remembered he could sense her emotions. Suddenly she felt a wave of kind emotions that settled her heart a bit and she had to turn away because she was sure he would guess that she knew what he had just done.

"Bells?" Harry murmured, his eyes catching hers, worried filled them.

She shook her head barely. Just because her vampire family was also witches and wizards didn't mean their exceptional hearing didn't exist anymore. The fact they were Gryffindors meant it might be difficult to keep her secret for long. With how upset they all looked she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep the secret any longer but now wasn't the time to reveal herself. Through the rest of the dinner, she barely was able to eat a thing. She used her new DA coin to send a message to her fellow DA members. The Room of Requirement would hopefully be able to conceal their voices…even from the vampires.

She had heard about Dumbledore's Army from Harry through Owls sent last year and other correspondence during the summer and from their talks at the Weasleys. She'd been given the coin through an Owl when it first started so she knew when meetings had been held. She felt awkward now, standing there…in front of everyone as she was the one who had called the DA meeting.

"I believe you all know why we called you here today. As most of the DA knows already, I will fill those that don't know in," Hermione started, Bella looked on gratefully. She truly did hate to be the center of attention. "We know why Bella went away last year and most of us know where she calls home away from Hogwarts. If you are not caught up with that part, please ask someone later. We have a short while for this meeting because it is so late. Well while in Forks this past year she met some people…very important to her. Those people happen to also be vampires." The few that didn't know the story murmured with their neighbors, but most just listened intently, wondering why the Cullens were here and what this year's DA was going to be all about. "Apparently they also happen to be witches and wizards." A few more murmurs interrupted, some apparently hadn't known that the Cullens were the family she had met.

"Please remember that vampires have excellent hearing…as noted in many books found in the library." Ron groaned and Hermione shot him a look. Bella almost giggled, amazed the two still hadn't hooked up. "So please watch what you say around them. Bella lost a lot when they left and she is unsure if she wants them to know she is here."

"But how could they not know?" Neville asked

"Neville she's like Tonks, she can transform her hair and eye color. She can also transform her face slightly…enough to have them not immediately placing her as the Bella they know."

Neville and several others nodded in understanding.

"Is the one who can read thoughts here?" Someone asked.

"No," Bella murmured and the room grew quiet as they turned to her. "He isn't. But according to Dumbledore he can't read any of our thoughts because of the wizarding powers within us. That is probably one of the reasons he didn't know that he could before he turned into a vampire. Not only does the vampire within him strengthen the power…allowing him to do so without a wand…but also because he would have been around other wizards and witches growing up…at least from the age of eleven, so he wouldn't have gotten a chance to use it as much. Apparently though not all of the Cullens' powers are affected the same. Jasper's affect on emotions still works on me and Alice can see into my future…though I have this feeling its blocked by the fact I changed back from my morphed form otherwise she might have seen my future and the fact I was here. The Cullens, unless really good actors, did not seem to realize that it was me when they were sitting near us at the table today. Jasper looked kind of curious and calmed me at my inner turn of emotions but other than that they didn't seem to have a clue. I have to figure out what is going on before I figure out what I'm going to say to them. So please keep my secret and keep there's…Dumbledore asked us to in his letter…." Ron, Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry then stood up, squeezing her hand. "He also asked us to continue the Dumbledore's Army. Though we now have capable professors back, he feels its still important for us to do the extra studying. But as Hermione mentioned…we can't blatantly break the rules as we did last year. Since he is allowing us to we will meet during free times and not usually as late as this. I think he wanted us to have this late night meeting to get you guys up to date. Everybody, the Cullens have excellent hearing. Please be careful what you say. And all I have left to say is welcome back. I hope everyone has a good year…" It grew quiet for a moment but Harry wasn't done and they could all tell he had something more to say. "Thank you…for last year. For the support you showed Dumbledore, I, and everyone involved. Because of you we were able to survive one of the worst battles in recent times. Please be careful. If you have any questions or need of help for anything, don't be afraid to ask any of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:**** Soon we will digress from where we have left off in the books—though not fully because some things are needed for connections to be made as they were in the original books. As I mentioned Sirius is still alive (intro in the first chapter). I'm planning on making this fanfic a two year story (as in spanning both sixth year and seven year) so please be patient and keep an eye out for posts. After tonight's bunch I'll have to devote my time to finishing up this semester so don't expect any more chapters until next week. I shouldn't even be doing this now but the story is in my head and I must get it out…so here it goes. Enjoy. And Review. Please. BTW the real sixth year in movie form is keeping me up while I write this chapter. **** Now I digress with my ramblings, sorry, on to the story.**

Almost getting lost on her way to portions, Bella stumbled into the class. She had taken her OWLs yesterday and now had her class schedule for the year. Professor Slughorn looked up from whatever he was teaching about and gave a smile. "Ah, Ms. Potter, welcome, Professor McGonagall told me to expect you please have a seat."

She nodded, tucking under her chin the books she had gone shopping for yesterday while everyone had been starting their first day of class. She had offered to buy Harry a new book to replace the old one he had to borrow from the cupboard, but he had refused the offer. Considering he had won the prize yesterday, she supposed not. Still she had bought one just in case he changed his mind. Glancing around she sighed in resignation for ironically enough the only table available was the one she had wished wasn't. She glanced over at Harry and the others, he shrugged and mouthed sorry. Bella nodded, then walked over to the Cullens who sat still and quiet, staring towards the front. Jasper looked up, acknowledging her arrival with a nod. Her shoulder brushed Alice's, who jumped in response, eyeing her with a startled glance. "Sorry," Bella mumbled, keeping her voice quiet. It was one thing she hadn't thought to change while in muggle form and at that moment just realized it. With their keen senses they might be able to hear the similarities even more. But as Alice looked even more depressed today then yesterday, Bella's heart broke at trying to keep her identity from them.

"I heard," Emmett's voice broke into the silence while they were working together on some portions. She glanced up sharply at his golden eyes, so similar but yet not to Edward's. Oh how she missed Edward. "That you are also supposed to be a seventh year?"

She almost smiled. It was so like Emmett to find out such facts. He and the Weasley twins would get along. "Yea, I had to be elsewhere," she tried deepening her voice. Darn her morph abilities not expanding to her voice. At least she was able to change her accent back to her more British accent. A benefit of having been born in one country, raised in another, and gone to school back in the country you had been born….if you listen carefully enough you know how to change the accent. Still Rosalie gave her a strange look as if trying to figure her out. "But it's a good bunch of mates I have in this class so I don't mind the hold back. Plus I'm aiming to be an auror or a professor someday so I wish to finish school properly." She continued, her British accent unusually strong…even for her fellow British peeps. Harry, at the table next to theirs caught her eye and with a smile shook his head. She blushed and pretended to be intently studying the book.

"Ah Potters, I was just discussing with some others how I have a dinner party coming up soon. Would you like to join the festivities, Hermione, and you three (he gestured towards the Cullens) are welcome to join as well. "I've heard many good things about all of you." They all nodded, Harry giving her a warning glance when she almost nodded no. Right…they were supposed to play along with Slughorn's group.

"What did you just agree us to Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

She eyed me. "Just thought it polite since he asked."

"And since when have you ever been polite?" he murmured back, the table shifted as Rosalie undoubtedly gave him a sharp kick under the table.

Later that day after a productive DA meeting, Bella went towards her secret area in the garden of the castle. The sound of crying alerted to someone already being there. At the sound of such sadness though, Bella couldn't leave and just let whomever it was cry her heart out. When she walked around the corner she was surprised to see Alice. Usually so overly bubbly Alice was crying her eyes and heart out. "Alice?"

She jumped with a start and stared wildly at her. Her movements even more fast as she was a vampire. Her golden eyes were red rimmed and swollen. "What's wrong love?"

"You look and even sound so much like her," she said, her voice quiet and choked with her crying. "She even as…had…" The tears started again and Bella moved closer, automatically moved to comfort her dear friend. She wiped the amazingly warm tears from the woman's cold cheeks. "I can see the future, you see and I can't see her anymore. She jumped off a cliff and from then on I haven't been able to see her and…my brother…oh dear."

"What about Edward?" the question popped out because Alice's fear for him and tears for her reached through her reserves. To live without Edward in her life was one thing, to know he doesn't exist on this world was another. Oh please let him be okay.

Alice's golden eyes finally focused on the green eyes of the girl in front of her. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett rounded the corner.

"I don't believe any of us mentioned that our brother's name was Edward," Rosalie said, her voice, as always, full of suspicion, though in her eyes there was a glint of hope.

"Bells?" Harry's voice interrupted the moment, though Alice wouldn't let her turn away.

"In my spot Harry," she called back and Harry rounded the corner. He saw the expressions of everyone in her usually secluded corner and stopped suddenly.

"Oh…um should I leave?"

"No," Bella murmured quietly, asking silently with her eyes that he stay there for support. She looked back towards Alice, her golden eyes questioning and hoping. The hope, in all their eyes, had her speaking the truth that she hadn't known she would until that moment. "It's me…" she murmured and soon she had Alice hugging her tightly, Emmett and Jasper giving a quick hug from behind and Rosalie allowing a breath of relief match her eyes.

"I saw you dive and…"

"It was stupid, I knew that when I did it. I got mixed up in the water a bit but Jacob saved me. Professor Dumbledore came for me soon after….I had just arrived back at the house when I had to leave with Dumbledore. Jacob had just barely left. You said once you couldn't see anything involving the wolves and I morphed right after he left." Bella paused, her longest string of words since Edward had left. "You guys left…I…"

"It was a mess…"

"If she's alive we have a way to save Edward," Rosalie interrupted.

"What? Why does he need saving?" Bella about screamed in her panic.

"He's in Italy. He…He said he couldn't remain on this world without you and he…"

"He's trying to egg the vultari to kill him?" She finished in a question but she knew the answer. Hadn't she just though that she would not live on an earth where Edward didn't exist, even if he existed without her. "We have to go to Dumbledore, he can apparate us there…or get us there somehow!"

"Dumbledore has already left Bella," Professor McGonagall surprised them all, Esme by her side. "Him and Carlisle have gone to fetch him." The professor placed her hand on Bella's arm, the kind stern look settling Bella down. Idly she wondered if McGonagall had a little of what Jasper had. "Just be patient."

A silver light interrupted them all. It shaped into a phoenix as it formed in front of them and Dumbledore's voice came from it. Meet us out at Hogsmeade. Have just the Cullen family and Bella come out. Allow a few Order of the Phoenix guards be there in hiding. We have…some vultari members joining us for a surprise visit. We cannot let them know of Hogwarts existence. I have already sent a message to the Three Broomsticks to have them keep it closed to other patrons for the unforeseeable future. Apparently they don't know of the wizarding world. They just believe I am one of a rare few of wizards they do know of existence. Please meet us there as soon as possible."

The silver phoenix flew off in a beam of light.

Everyone in the garden spurred to action and they rushed to Hogsmeade. Bella's mind tumbling over itself with all her thoughts.

**A/N: Another shorter chapter. I was planning on finishing this scene but I want to work it out a little longer. And a little cliffhanger is always good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had this written off my pc for awhile and haven't had time to type it up. **

**Also sorry for the mistaken showing of tears on Alice's face. Let's just say she showed great emotion but no tears and the spelling mistakes.**

**Moving on. **

The walk through the tunnels to Hogsmeade seemed to take forever. Why were the Volturi here? Was Edward okay? Bella's brain was going crazy with all that could have or could still go wrong. She had yet to meet the Volturi but she knew they were not someone she wanted to be around.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and she squeezed, Bella looked over to the women/vampire she had made friends with the past year, eyeing her face. It was dim but lit with the vampire's natural ethereal glow. Bella was afraid to ask if everything would be okay, if Alice knew or not. Just when she was about to burst, Alice leaned in, "Everything I've seen so far seems to show that things are okay."

"Alice, are you and the rest actually…"

"Hogwarts' graduates?" Alice finished with a first smile of this time that Bella had seen her done so. "Well Jasper and Rosalie are actually Salem graduates but the rest of us were Hogwarts' students at one time or another. That's one of the ways Carlisle chooses…um his family. We were wizards and witches beforehand."

"And your wands were taken away from you?" Bella hesitated with the question not wanting to seem insensitive.

"Yes, as Dumbledore said, it's a wizarding law, if we're vampires, we can't be wizards or witches," Alice explained. "What Edward said to you about us having our powers enhanced is true. Many people have different things about them even if they're muggles. In fact witches and wizards usually don't become vampires because of all that be done to stop an attack. It's why the wizarding world can hide themselves from the Volturi. The death eaters who are vampires still think of vampires who aren't in the wizarding world as mudbloods or muggles so they don't seek out the Volturi. However, because of the protection against that world, wands are taken away from us. Most death eaters who are vampires have stolen their wands from other witches and wizards who have been killed by him or others."

"Wow," Bella almost stopped in midstride, "It's so weird to hear you speak of the wizarding world. I've been trying to keep it a secret…and…"

"Yea, the block on your mind sure helped that," Alice said, her voice filled with an unfamiliar ironic sound. "So did the clumsiness."

Bella almost giggled, "Oh that's normal."

"Everyone hide your wands," Professor McGonagall's voiced echoed out of the darkness. "Everyone knows their way from here. As you can hide your witch and wizard status because you're vampires, you'll be safe. We don't know about Bella but Dumbledore has a story planned. I however can't hide. Madame Pomfrey and I will be waiting down the tunnel just in case. Please be careful."

"Only Bella and I should go. Anyone else will be detrimental…I…um see that," Alice murmured quietly.

About an agonizing hour later, they waited till the Volturi left. Order of the Phoenix members kept a secret eye on them until they were all out of sight of Hogsmeade.

All through the bizarre scene with the Volturi she'd been watching Edward from across the room. He hadn't looked her way until she screamed out his name when Jane had been doing her then to him….whatever crazy thing she'd been doing. He looked up, his face filled with such torture and confusion but she hadn't been able to say a word. Apparently the Volturi knew that she was important to the Cullens because of Edward's sprouting of words in his trying to kill himself…Bella wanted to puke…And in fact pulled out of the line and wend down a side tunnel to do just that…Just the thought of what he was trying to do.

Edward saw her and pulled from the group who had stopped at Bella emptying her guts in the side tunnel. Madame Pomfrey came running up, but he held up a held, mouthing "Please."…

"Bella?" he pulled her dangling hair from the girl's face. The girl he now knew was his Bella was in this stranger's body. Yet when she'd called out his name he had hoped, when Dumbledore had opened up communication to his thoughts briefly to Edward to assure Edward it was her after the Volturi had left he was still unsure. Alice's thoughts had been so clear and now here was Bella, his Bella. He could smell her unique scent and though her hair was redder and her eyes were green and her face slightly changed…he knew it was her. And his Bella was shaking and puking, "Bella? Shhh, they're gone."

"Edward," she choked out, a cup of water appeared from the main corridor. She drank gingerly grateful hat everyone else stayed out of sight in the hallway. She looked up into the black eyes she knew so well. The face, sunken from starving himself, she held so dear was there in front of her. Touching it, afraid he would disappear. When her hand touched his cold familiar face, a wave of relief rushed through her so strong she thought she may be sick again but she choked it down…and immediately a rush of anger replaced the relief. She turned from him, walking farther down the darken tunnel, wanting to hit him, "Don't you ever try something like that again Edward Cullens," She turned and he stepped back, the fury in her green eyes sharp and the tears even more threatening. "I love you, I know I don't deserve you, but I love you and if you…if you had died…I…" her word in her throat froze as Edward's cold hands framed her face.

"I thought you had died Bella, I could not live in this world," he smiled his wry smile that made him more human and made Bella's heart skip a beat. "Or be in this world without you in it. The Volturi were a way to ensure that I…"

She grabbed his face, noticing his automatic step backward from her nearness but smiled inwardly when he kept his hands on her face, "Edward…listen carefully," she stared into his darken eyes. "I love you and you must promise me never to leave me. You've promised me this before and one little mishap carried you away from me…almost to death. But you can't let that happen again. I'm in this for good and the bad. Plus I'm a witch, as Hagrid would say…"A thumping good one." Before you came along I was in danger, you don't add to it, you protect me. You…" She paused, swallowed, her feelings overwhelming her. "Just promise me you won't try that again."

"Bella, I couldn't leave you again even if it was the right thing to do, I'm not strong enough for that."

Bella, as always, unsure of his love and her worth of it, knew that her love was strong for him and she hoped that when he did leave she could let him, but she at least had his promise he wouldn't deliberately try to get himself killed again.

"Do you feel well enough to walk back to Hogwart's?" Edward asked after they'd stood holding each other for a bit.

"Yes, I think Dumbledore slipped something in my water, I feel amazingly better," Bella replied, but was glad for Edward's supporting arm around her waist. More for the assurance he was there and not for the actual support.

They were almost to the Gryffindor common room and Bella remembered she hadn't told Edward she had a brother. Alice and the rest of the Cullens went ahead of them. "Edward so along with Charlie, while he's a great father-like figure for me, but not being my actual father I've a got a brother-Harry is my brother."

The Cullens had been telling Edward why they were at Hogwarts. But had let out that the protection of the Potters actually included her and from his lack of crazy response from their telling apparently the Cullens had block their thoughts from him.

"Harry? You have a brother, that's great!" Edward said, sidetracked, looking in her eyes.

"No, Edward, I don't think you understand what I mean," Bella stuttered and she shook her head. "He is a great brother, even though he's younger, he's protective."

"More protective then Charlie," Edward smiled. His dark eyes from the lack of food…err blood…in odds with the expression.

"Well yea he's threatened to put a hex on you…but won't considering I'd be hurt if he did. But anyway there was a reason I skipped a whole year at Hogwarts and was in Forks. We were trying to keep me off Voldermort's radar."

His amused expression disappeared and some of the expression from back at Hogsmeade reappeared…scared for her… "Why?" then he paused, the look of horror came full on as he connected the dots. He turned her to face him more fully, his dark eyes searching hers in that penetrating way of his… "You're related to Harry Potter aren't you…you're last name?"

"My full name is Bella Marie Swan Potter. Charlie is my godfather so in the muggle world its easy taking on his name."

"Isabella Marie Swan…Potter?"

Bella sighed, "Yes Isabella is my full first name but I am a Potter, before this past year I've been all through all the dangers that Harry has been…"

"Then I put you in more danger when you were sent…"

"Shh…" She placed her fingers over his lips. "Let's let it pass…I want you to meet my friends and my brother…and we'll update you with everything that has gone one the past few years and why I had to leave."


End file.
